DIOSA COMPASIVA O BRUJA DE PRIMERA
by mercy-out
Summary: Todos los caballeros tienen algo que decir sobre su "querida Diosa" veamos como la catalogan y que opinión tienen de ella. Athena sabrá qué clase de Diosa es ante los ojos de sus caballeros, si una diosa compasiva y bondadosa como aparenta o una bruja de primera.


**Espero sea de su agrado ! gracias por leer !**

 **GRUPO DE CABALLEROS DORADOS:**

 **Mu:** Bueno, no me puedo quejar, ella nos mantiene y también mantiene a salvo la tierra de todo mal y todo eso, pero, francamente hay veces en las que me gustaría renunciar a este puesto y volver a mi preciosa Jamil, en verdad, pues es injusta se aprovecha de nosotros, en especial de mí, empiezo a pensar que en lugar de ser uno de sus caballeros soy su criado. ¡ME MANDA A HACER LOS MANDADOS! siempre voy a comprarle cosas o a traerle algo, claro cómo puedo tele transportarle con facilidad y siempre estoy "disponible y sabe que no puedo decirle que no, se aprovecha de mí. Ya hasta creo que Saga no estaba cometiendo un error al deshacerse de ella.

 **ALDEBARAN:** ¡ES MUY CRUEL Y ES MUY MALA! No nos deja celebrar ningún tipo de fiestas, tradiciones, costumbres o cumpleaños de nuestras raíces o de Grecia, si para ella lo único sagrado es su dinero y el único motivo de celebración es su cumpleaños, que ese si tienen que ser celebrado en grande y hay de aquel que no le regale algo, (gimotea) y ni siquiera nos convida del pastel que le compramos, ella se lo come todo solita y en nuestras narices... empiezo a creer que le gusta jugar con nuestra salud mental, física y con nuestros sentimientos.

 **SAGA:** Sé que me "perdono" por todo lo que hice en el pasado, es compasiva, no es rencorosa, ES NUESTRA DIOSA, …blabla y bla pero…no teníapor qué revivir a el imbécil de mi copia, digo, si yo solito me bastaba para proteger este templo, pero no, que más vale dos que uno, ¡maldita sea! si lo hiso solo porque sabe que no lo soporto y que solo me va a causar problemas. En serio que es una mujer muy vengativa aunque aparente lo contrario, si es más falsa y bipolar que yo, además de ser una inútil que no sabe hacer nada por sí misma. ¡COMO LA DESPRECIO!

 **KANON:** A pesar de que me haya revivido para "vigilar este templo" cosa que no le agradezco porque yo no se lo pedí. Es una amargada, no me deja hacer nada divertido, que Kanon quita el laberinto para que puedan pasar los demás, que Kanon antes de usar mi báculo pídemelo prestado, que Kanon deja de maltratar las flores de afrodita al pasar por su jardín, que Kanon no uses el arco de sagitario para jugar tira al blanco con tus compañeros, que Kanon no puedes usar el rosario de Shaka para jugar a la cuerda, que Kanon deja de robarle la comida a Aldebarán, que Kanon no dejes ratones muertos en la entrada del 5to templo Aioria no se los va a comer, Kanon esto Kanon lo otro, vivo peor que en el reino marino, si pose era más chévere que ella, en serio no la soporto ES UNA ABURRIDA Y AMARGADA!

 **DEATH MASK:** Solo puedo decir que me gustaría poder poner su precioso y delicado rostro en una de las paredes de mi templo, digo, no sería una mala idea luego de que me obligara a deshacerme de los otros rostros, dis que porque espantaba a sus invitados y le daba un mal aspecto a este santuario, ¡a mí me vale verga sus jodidos invitados y también si no le gustaba como lucían las paredes!Este es MI templo y ella no tiene por qué decidir sobre él. Pero me las va a pagar y que ni piense que la voy a tratar con respeto y consideración solo porque es mi "diosa" yo no soy juguete, esclavo ni payaso de nadie, para eso tiene a los demás aparte de a los de bronce, así que más le vale no venirme con otra estupidez como la de querer pintar este templo de rosa porque ahí si ¡LA MATO!

 **AIORIA:** Para empezar podría ser más útil y hacer algo por sí misma, mira que nos usa para todo, solo falta que le demos de comer en la boquita, además no debería salir por ahí arriesgándose y esperando que algún otro de sus parientes desalmados la vuelva a secuestrar, digo, yo no pretendo volver a morir por su culpa y menos perder a otro ser querido. Si ella no tiene idea de cómo sufrí, si por su culpa perdí muchas cosas, a mi hermano, mis amigos, mi infancia, a mi "gatito" colmillo, porque me obligo a regalarlo solo porque no la dejaba "dormir" en las noches, en fin, perdí muchas cosas que amaba, pero bueno eso ya quedo en el pasado, (respiro hondo) ahora por lo menos espero no vuelva a morir mi hermano por su culpa! PORQUE LES JURO QUE ÉL NO SE IRA SOLO!

 **SHAKA:** Sin comentarios….

 **DOKO:** ¡LA MUY MALDITA NO DEJA QUE ME JUBILE! digo yo ya cumplí con eso de "protegerla, cuidarla y serle fiel" en muchas vidas pasadas y presentes, así que quiero que por lo menos esta vez me deje libre para vivir mi vida. Yo no pretendo pasar mis días encerrado aquí, si ya me quede por más de cien años sentadoteinmóvil como estatua mirando una estúpida cascada, si por lo menos hubiera escogido otro logar para quedarme, como Hawái, digo que le costaba. Pero eso sí, ni crea que voy a desperdiciar esta nueva vida encerrándote en mi templo, por algo tengo 20 años de nuevo y esta vez sí pienso salir y divertirme por ahí aunque la vieja esa se oponga.

 **MILO:** En primer lugar yo no pretendía ser caballero toda mi vida, digo, yo quiero ser algo mas como: cantante de rock, fotógrafo de modelos, stripper, domador de fieras, entre muuuchas otras cosas más, peeeeronoooo que importancia tienen mis sueños y aspiraciones cuando te dicen y te **advierten** que solo naciste para cuidar y proteger a una dis que " diosa de la sabiduría", que más bien es una ¡ODIOSA!, que no me deja hacer nada y se atreve a frutar mis sueños y anhelos; es una desgraciada. Para el colmo ni siquiera nos dejar tener mascotas en el santuario, si al pobre de Aioria lo obligo a regalar su león blanco la muy… pero lo que no sabe es que tengo una docena de escorpiones listos para meterse en su recamara y llenarla de más veneno del que ya tiene jajajajaja. A ver si así le dan ganas de prohibir le algo a alguien jajajajajajajajaja.

 **AIOROS:** Bueno no la conozco muy bien pues acabo de resucitar y no sé cómo se manejan las cosas por aquí, pero por lo que me dicen los demás, la bebe que salve no es más que una dictadora sin escrúpulos, ya van varios de mis compañeros que me reprochan el haberla salvado, ¡YA PERDONEN ME! Si yo no tengo la culpa, solo cumplía con mi deber, además como iba a saber que Saga nos hacia un favor al tratar de deshacerse de ella, si yo solo estuve cerca de ella una vez cuando era bebe, aunque…( se puso a pensar) creo que debí de suponerlo pues esa única vez que la tuve cerca no fue agradable, me vomito todo y no dejaba de llorar como si hubiese sido ella la que tenía hemorragia interna y se estaba muriendo. Además de que por su culpa nos descubrieron, si se hubieraquedado calladita, Shura no hubiera dado con nosotros, si hasta creo que lo hiso adrede. Haaaa Pero una cosa es segura…¡NO VUELVO A ARRIESGAR MI VIDA POR ALGUIEN COMO ELLA!

 **SHURA** :Pues que puedo decir…no nos paga, no tenemos derecho a vacaciones, no tememos seguro de vida, de hecho no tenemos ningún tipo de seguro, nos maltrata y nos trata como sus esclavos pues se cree dueña de todos nosotros, en conclusión, odio a esa vieja tacaña, mezquina e hipócrita, que se dice a sí misma "diosa de la sabiduría y la justicia" que de ninguna de las dos tiene un poco. Además apuesto que nos quitó toda nuestra herencia, si, porque ni apellidos tenemos y ni se diga algo de nuestros familiares, yo no me trago eso de que todos somos huérfanos, pero eso no me preocupa pues ya estoy estudiando leyes, a escondidas claro está, para demandarla y quitarle hasta la última estela de cosmos que le quede. Aquí se va a hacer justicia como que me llamo ¡SHURA DE CAPRICORNIO!

 **CAMUS:** No podemos hacer nada sin su consentimiento, creo que ni siquiera morirnos en paz, digo, si hasta para pedir el día libre te cuesta seguir una serie de ridículos protocolos para que al final te niegue el dichoso permiso. Además cabe resaltar que, vivimos como en el siglo XVIII ! NECESITAMOS MODERNIDAD POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! no hay ni siquiera aire acondicionado, a pesar de que estamos a 56 grados centígrados es difícil soportar este calor en especial para un caballero como, yo es fatal, aparte no hay privacidad pues "Athena" quiere saberlo todo de nosotros TODO y para lo peor, como a cada rato alguien indeseable pasa por tu templo, pues tú tienes que estar alerta siempre. Recuerdo que la otra vez le pedí permiso para ir a una conferencia sobre los derechos humanos y me lo negó, eso solo quiere decir que nos prefiere ignorantes pues al parecer así nos maneja más fácil y como los idiotas de mis compañeros son conformistas no pretenden hacer nada para luchar por sus derechos…aunque... creo que Shura piensa entablar una demanda…tiene todo mi apoyo después de ver cómo nos trata, ¡NO ME PREGUNTEN PORQUE LA TRAICIONO!

 **AFRODITA:** No es para nada lo que aparenta, tras esa carita bella, gentil y cándida solo se esconde un alma ruin y despreciable, así como saga e incluso peor que él. Todos, sin excepción, tenemos que estar en las aburridas y absurdas reuniones que hace solo para informarnos como le va con su nuevo pretendiente, digo, se supone que es una diosa, que se comporte como tal, no como una quinceañera enamorada, engreída y mimada. Aparte mi es al que le va peor, claro como soy el único que sabe cuidarse y verse bien,se aprovecha de mis dotes y conocimientos estéticos. Yo tengo que estar prestándole mis cremas, mis hiervas, dándole masajes relajantes, haciéndole mascarillas, probándome su ropa, ayudarle a comprar joyas…además tengo que estar pendiente de lo que sea que necesita las 24 horas de día, claro como estoy más cerca y no tiene amigas la muy antisocial, me molesta a mí, ya ni siquiera me da tiempo de cuidar mi jardín, ¡MIS POBRES ROSAS DEBEN DE ESTAR MURIÉNDOSE Y A ELLA NI LE IMPORTA!

 **GRUPO DE CABALLEROS DE BRONCE:**

 **SEIYA:** Me tiene harto, no la soporto, me paso la vida salvándola y ni siquiera me da las gracias como debería. Se aprovecha de mi torpeza y me manipula con falsas promesas como por ejemplo el de encontrar a mi hermana, si no fuera por Marín nunca la hubiera hallado, pues a ella le importa un pepino los demás. Solo vive burlándosede los demás,haciendo falsas promesas y para utilizarnos a su antojo.

 **SHIRU:** Por su culpa me he quedado ciego tantas veces que ya no es divertido...aparte de eso no me deja salir los fines de semana para visitar a mi querida Shunrei. Claro como a ella no la pela nadie ninguno de nosotros se tiene que atrever a tener pareja, si el ultimo novio que tuvo la dejo porque no la soportaba, si, nadie la soporta y se la va a pasar sola y amargada.

 **IKKI:** Esa maldita bruja tiene la culpa de todo lo malo en mi vida. Si es igualita al viejo desgraciado e inhumano de su abuelo, no cabe duda que de tal palo tal astilla. Por eso me mantengo alejado de ella lo más que puedo, si no fuera por mi hermano ya me habría largado lejos. No reviviré más tan solo para no verla de nuevo.

 **HYOGA:** Porella mate a las personas que amaba, saben lo que se siente tener que alzar la mano contra alguien a quien amas y quieres, no pues a mí me convirtió en el asesino de mis seres queridos. Nadie aparte de los cuatro inadaptados de mis compañeros de bronce, quieren ser mis amigos o acercármele porque temen que termine con ellos. Por su culpa odio mi vida…

 **SHUN:** A mí no me gusta violencia ni usar la fuerza bruta, si le dije a Athena que hablando se entiende la gente y que antes de iniciar una guerra hay que tratar de solucionar los problemas de la mejor manera, pero nooooo, que va a haber un "niño" como yo de estos asuntos que así no se ganan guerra, que si me ordena que mate y no tenga piedad con el enemigo tengo que hacerlo para convertirme en un " HOMBRE" yo la verdad no creo poder resistir mucho más tiempo a merced de alguien tan problemático como Athena.

 **ATHENA:**

Yo siempre trato de dar todo de mí para complacer a mis queridos una diosa bondadosa, buena y muy compasiva, de hecho reviví a todos mis amados caballeros dorados, hasta a los traidores, tanto a si los quiero. Y deseo que vivan una vez más para hacer lo que más les gusta, servirme a mí. De hecho acabo de asignar a Shaka como patriarca, ya que él es el único de mis caballeros que sabe la clase de diosa que soy, en cuanto a los demás, pues bueno ellos…no tendrán más ganas de decir o hacer algo malo en mi contra…¿verdad?- dijo mirando a sus caballeros, estos solo asintieron rápidamente.

 **POV:** **SHAKA:**

Yo simplemente preferí ahorrarme los comentarios y no hablar de lo obvio ante un extraño, no pretendía, ni mucho menos quería, ser patriarca, pero bueno…es mejor que estar colgado boca abajo por toda una semana sin comida ni agua, recibiendo azotes cada media hora como los demás….-hecho un hondo suspiro mientras miraba como sus compañeros, los de bronce y su discípulo pedirle ayuda. –es lo que se merecen por no guardarse sus comentarios y quejas sobre Athena y decírselos al primer extraño que les dijo que era un periodista que haría "publica sus historia" ingenuos, era obvio que ese tipo era un espía enviado por Athena para tendernos una trampa, la verdad no puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta que el tipo traía una grabadora y que dejaría de lado el anonimato. – Shaka solo negaba con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos para no verlos mas, en parte le daban lastima, pero el que podía hacer, Athena era Athena y a pesar de lo bruja que era tenia la fuerza y el poder suficiente como para someterlos a todos.

-y la próxima vez ahórrense sus comentario, quejas y opiniones. – dijo acercándoseles y alzando su báculo amenazadoramente antes de descargar una poderosa cosmos energía contra ellos.

Así a cualquiera se le quitan las ganas de quejarse XD

Que otras quejas mas podrían tener los caballeros de Athena...hummm...creo que hay muuuuuucho por pensar...xD

gracias por leer!


End file.
